An Unexpected Bodyguard
by pikachu13
Summary: Samus receives a distress call from Earth, her mission? Provide protection from a Decepticon threat!


Metroid/Transformers Cross-over

Metroid/Transformers Cross-over

It was about 4:30pm Pacific Time when Samus Aran's ship entered Earth's atmosphere. She had not visited the planet of her species creation in over 7 years. The last time she was there was just a pit stop to capture of a small band of smugglers in Afghanistan who were embezzling dangerous weapons of mass destruction. It was a small request made to her by the President of the United States.

Apparently sending endless numbers of American soldiers there was not effective enough to capture them, so of course the President looked to more capable means, and hired her. What took the men 4 years to do, Samus did in minutes. This always caused tension between Samus and the U.S. Military. As their jealousy was so obvious, you could spot it like an elephant trying to hide behind a light post.

Her mission this time was not to capture, destroy, or retrieve. Her sole purpose was to protect. Upon first entering the Milky way, she had picked up a radio distress signal. The voice that was requesting assistance sounded robotic, yet human. It gave her coordinates and she followed them.

The location of the radio transmission was coming from an observatory that was precariously built on a hilltop overlooking the city below. As she descended between some nearby shrubs in an attempt to camouflage her ship, she noticed two people, Sam and Camille standing on the second level of the observatory watching her. As soon as they saw her land, they bolted down the stairs towards her. She emerged from the top of her ship, leapt off the top and landed a few feet in front of the kids. Sam was silent, but Camille knew who she was.

"Aren't you the Bounty Hunter Samus Aran?"

She removed her helmet and nodded.

"Yes. Was it you who needed protecting?"

They looked at each other with thinned eyes and then and immediately said together, "Bumblebee."

The yellow Camaro that was idling in the parking lot, slowly started to roll away. Sam ran in front of him, put his hands on his hood and stopped him from advancing any further.

"Are you so unsure about your ability to protect us that you go behind our backs and hire a professional?"

Bumblebee sighed. He transformed from his vehicle form into a robot and kneeled down towards the three and spoke.

"Its not that I don't trust myself with my duty, I just think that a little aerial help wouldn't be such a bad idea since none of us autobots can fly, well...besides Tracks."

Sam agreed.

"Well, you got a point there. I'd feel better too if Starscream had some competition!"

Samus looked up at the autobot that was only a few minutes ago, in the shape of a yellow Camaro. She had never seen anything like that before, but from all the different things she's seen and experienced in other galaxies, it wasn't too much of a shock for her. Then all of a sudden, as if on cue, the sky roared with the approaching of jet turbines.

A spinning grey speck was spiraling towards them at blinding speed. It was Starscream. Apparently he was eager to finish his duty of eliminating the one person who cost them the revival of their master, and would stop at nothing till it was accomplished. He fired at all of them but only two of them moved. Bumblebee rolled out of the line of fire, and Samus leapt high out of harm's way. But Sam and Camille stayed, planted in the same spot. Starscream's bullets perforated the concrete around them leaving what looked like a path, with them duck and covering in the middle. He flipped, transformed and landed with a thud right on top of them.

They uncovered themselves with their hands and looked up from in-between Starscream's legs to see the glowing red eyes of their towering assailant. His right hand swiftly reached for them, but it was soon impacted by a missile, which caused him to retract and cover his hand in pain. His red eyes quickly turned onto his attacker. Samus stood there motionless as she held her arm cannon straight and aligned with Starscream's head. The arm cannon still smoking from the recently fired missile. Starscream scrunched up his face in confusion, then started to laugh. Samus remained still.

"You humans are a joke! You think you can possibly beat me with your tiny wimpy battle armor?"

Starscream got down on one knee and swiftly picked up Samus by her arm, She wanted to seem helpless so Starscream would let his guard down. Bumblebee was just out of sight in some shrubs with his gun ready to fire, but he didn't want to hit Samus. He dangled her in front of his face. She pointed her arm cannon right at his nose.

"Do you seriously believe that your gesture frightens me?"

Samus smiled from behind her helmet and replied, "No but you're sure gonna feel it!"

Starscream was fed up with her cockiness; he cocked his weapon and pointed it at her face.

Since the barrel of the gun was bigger than her head, Starscream thought he had the upper hand, but Samus quickly changed to morph ball mode, hit the ground and started to roll behind him where he couldn't see. She released and activated a power bomb and the yellow blast slowly climbed through his feet, legs, waist, and was nearing his spark chamber when the intense heat finally hit him.

At this, he flipped upwards into the air, transformed and retreated into the clouds so the blast couldn't do any more damage to him. Samus watched him as he flew off. Bumblebee emerged from the bushes and approached the kids. Then Sam and Camille stood up and walked towards her.

"Nice one." Sam commented.

"So now what?" Camille asked.

"Here's where I make my exit." Samus said as she turned towards her ship.

Sam turned to look at her and said, "what about your bounty?"

"Consider this a free sample, I ain't gonna charge you for one power bomb and one missile."

She leapt on top of her ship and right before she went down in it, she turned and said, "Just give me a call if that Raptor gives you any more trouble."

With that, she slinked inside her ship, which then started to slowly ascend into the sky, there was a bright flash and a trail of light was left in the late evening sky. Tracks was driving up the mountain towards the observatory and pulled up as the others were staring up into the evening sky. He transformed and kneeled beside them.

"What's up with you guys? See a shooting star?"

Sam looked at me and continued to look up and said, "Yeah. Something like that."


End file.
